This various implementations described herein relate to the development and review of web pages. A web page is a resource of information that is suitable for the World Wide Web (WWW). Typically web pages reside on a remote, publicly available web server and are accessed by client computers through a web browser. Web pages can also be stored on a local computer or on a web server that is restricted to a private network, such as a company's Intranet. The web pages are typically stored in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format, or in Extended Hypertext Markup Language (XHTML), and are requested by the clients using a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
Web pages typically contain many types of page elements, for example, hypertext links, which provide functionality allowing a user to navigate to other web pages. To create a web page, a text editor or a specialized HTML editor is used, and the completed web page is then uploaded to the web server by using some type of File Transfer Protocol (FTP) client, or other technology that is well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Web pages can have a widely varying design, which typically is decided by the person creating the web page. Some web page creators use predefined design templates, while others make their own designs from scratch. Web pages can be static or dynamic in nature. Static web pages do not allow any user interaction, except for navigating to, from, and within the web page itself. Dynamic web pages, on the other hand, often provide a high degree of user interactivity and can be used to present a user interface to live web applications. Some examples of such applications include word processors, calendars, hosted email programs, online spreadsheets, presentation tools, etc. These dynamic web pages are also often referred to as web applications or web application pages.
It is often desirable for web page creators to receive user feedback on the contents and appearance of their web pages, so that the web pages with which the user interacts can be further improved. However, there is no convenient mechanism available for users to provide such feedback. Often, a user must describe the problem to the web page creator (typically by way of email or by filling out a feedback form that is embedded in the web page) using words, or possibly using words in combination with a manually prepared and attached screenshot. In addition to this process being inconvenient for the user, it may also be difficult for the web page creator to understand the user's feedback.